¿Sabías que?
by tsubasa23
Summary: Siempre es un buen momento para aprender nuevas cosas... Encontrar viejas palabras de personas sabias... Y ver relatos que nos llenan de diferentes sentimientos. Viñetas y Drabbles de Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir
1. Dato 1

**Dato 1**

 **El consumo de vainilla natural libera catecolaminas (Adrenalina entre ellas) por lo que puede causar adicción.**

Ella siempre desprende un olor tan maravilloso, que cada noche no me importa darle a Plagg su queso apestoso extra para poder atravesar media parís únicamente para visitarla, no es que importe tampoco que la parte de debajo de su hogar sea una de las mejores pastelerías de la ciudad y que ella muy generosamente me dé un poco de los mejores manjares que sus padres sin saberlo me pueden ofrecer.

Pero lo que realmente importa es que con ella puedo hablar tan abiertamente que fácilmente se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aun sin que ella sepa que en el día, durante la escuela, me siento justo al frente de ella y lo que aún es peor… ella está despertando sentimientos en mi tan profundos que hasta siento que por los de Ladybug tal vez haya sido algo diferente.

Yo sé que ella ha llegado al salón de clase al menos unos momentos antes de que pase por la puerta, me pregunto si es que el ser Chat Noir hace que mi nariz sea más fina, pero ya no creo que sea pura coincidencia que pueda percibir un suave y delicioso olor a vainilla justo antes de que pueda ver el hermoso rostro de Marinette.

-El consumo de vainilla natural libera catecolaminas (Adrenalina entre ellas) por lo que puede causar adicción y…-

La profesora de biología me saca un momento de vainillalandia únicamente por esta frase…

Si lo que dice la profesora es cierto…

¿Qué pasaría si esta noche llegara a probar sus labios?

Supongo que me volvería adicto a la vainilla…

Me volvería adicto a ella…

Y no lo digo yo lo dice la ciencia.


	2. Dato 2

**Dato 2**

 **"El mundo está lleno de libros preciosos que nadie lee" Umberto Eco**

 _5 de Agosto_

 _Querido Diario_

 _Félix es la persona más cerrada que alguien pueda conocer y nadie en su son juicio estaría dispuesto a acercarse por su siempre ceño fruncido y su fría personalidad._

 _Pero supongo que a mí me hacen falta algunos tornillos pues estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, no me pregunten como o cuando, simplemente al corazón no se le puede mandar._

 _Félix Agreste siempre tiene en sus manos un libro y pareciera que se desconectara del mundo, simplemente me gusta verlo concentrado en cada palabra y "leer" todas sus expresiones, a pesar de que él normalmente mantiene una cara de pocos (más bien nulos) amigos, cuando lee y de sumerge completamente en la historia que tiene en sus manos es cuando puedo ver un poco de sus expresiones reprimidas, algunas veces sonríe, sólo un poco, pero lo hace, algunas otras alza sus cejas como si estuviera sorprendido, muy pocas veces un casi imperceptible color carmín aparece en sus mejillas, pero una única vez en todo el tiempo que he estado observándolo, solo una vez vi una lágrima, solo una por que inmediatamente con el dorso de su mano la quitó de su rostro y volvía a tener la misma expresión seria que siempre había tenido, solo ahí me di cuenta que lo que yo y los demás confundía con seriedad y frialdad era en realidad tristeza._

 _Félix es como un libro muy complejo de entender y que muchos tirarían sin ningún remordimiento y aunque muchas veces me equivoque nunca lo dejaré, porque es el libro más maravilloso que he tenido el placer de Conocer._

…

Chat Noir, cerró la pequeña agenda que tenía en sus manos y la detalló un poco, esta estaba completamente hecha a mano con sus iniciales bordadas y un hermoso broche con una mariquita, su corazón latía completamente enternecido pero al a vez la culpa le estaba dejando un hueco en su alma; la fecha de la última vez que Bridgitte había escrito en ese diario, más un día después concordaba con el número de días que había estado peleando con ella.

Hace 6 días Bridgitte… Ladybug había sido atrapada por una mariposa negra.

Después de que ella había confesado de su amor por Félix y que el cruelmente la rechazara, dejándola sola, destrozada y sin fuerzas para pelear contra el trato de Hawkmoth.

-¿No sabes que la curiosidad mató el gato?

Chat Noir dejo la agenda con cuidado encima del escritorio, bajo la mirada llena de odio de su adversaria, Sans coeur.

-Te liberaré My Lady, yo mismo te herí y lo siento tanto, pero yo mismo te sanaré cueste lo que cueste.-

-¿Al fin el gato tonto va a sacar las garras? Mira que ya me estaba aburriendo de lo fácil que era arrinconarte para quitarte el anillo, lo hubiera podido hacer antes, pero quería saber lo que el perfecto Félix Agreste y el Gran Chat Noir podría hacer, esta última semana has sido una decepción, ¿por fin pelearás en serio, pulgoso?-

Chat Noir afiló la mirada, y su mirada brillo con determinación ante la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Amo a la chica que está detrás de toda máscara que tenga ahora, mi propio orgullo no me dejaba ver que era lo que tenía hasta que te perdí…- Chat Noir estaba dando pasos lentos mientras Sans coeur, con una sonrisa retorcida flotaba y retrocedía para salir de su propia habitación, el aura negra que tenía brillaba con la luz de la luna.

-… Te amo Bridgette y te recuperaré.-

El poder de Chat Noir hacia que el aire se electrificara y con todo el impulso que sus poderes y sus piernas de daban dió el primer salto para salvar a la mujer que había sido capaz de leerlo y de amarlo.


	3. Dato 3

**Dato 4**

 **El 94% de las veces que "extrañas" a alguien, simplemente te estás extrañando a ti cuando eras feliz.**

Recordaba con tristeza los momentos que había tenía junto a ella, ahora recordaba cómo sin darse cuenta su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar y la calidez que ella transmitía le hacía sentir que su lugar habría sido el estar a su lado; Ahora para él los días más soleados no significaban nada y la calidez que recordaba tal vez nunca regresaría a él y a su hijo.

La magia ancestral los unió, aun siendo tan libre como era, tenía una responsabilidad que solo ella podía sostener en sus delicados hombros, proteger a toda una ciudad no era fácil, pero aun así se enamoró de los ojos verdes que brillaban en determinación debajo de una máscara azul, ágil, fuerte y elegante, así siempre se paseaba volando entre los techos de París, Protegiéndola, velando para que todas las personas que vivieran en la ciudad caminaran tranquilas, alejadas de un mal que ellos no conocían y que solo ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

Recordaba a veces como "peleaban" cuando ella quería estar en la cocina preparando algún plato o dulce, aun teniendo a un chef internacional para que hiciera aquello, terca como ella sola terminaba dándole el día al chef para que tuviera la cocina para ella e hiciera todo lo que a él y a su hijo le encantaban, a Gabriel no es que no le gustara las exquisiteces que ella preparaba, pero sentía que ella era su reina y que como tal no debería estar en la cocina, pero como bien la conocía, siempre se salía con la suya, Siempre.

Su mirada se posó en el cuadro más grande de la casa, que justamente estaba enfrente de su escritorio, era ella, su esposa, bañada en oro como siempre el siempre la vio, pero tan humilde y tan sencilla, que recordaba cómo decía que esa obra era demasiado para ella un poco avergonzada, pero siempre con una sonrisa radiante en especial cuando el pequeño Adrien dormía en sus brazos.

Los recuerdos en los que eran felices volverían a ellos, sin importar las consecuencias que deba afrontar para que aquello pasara, como ella el también él era terco y decidido, no por nada estaba en la posición que estaba. Había perdido su todo, pero se recuperaría, aun si su propio hijo estaba en medio del camino, no renunciaría hasta que su deseo estuviera cumplido.

Los recuerdos felices regresarían.

Ella definitivamente volvería.

-¡Nooro, Transfórmame!-

Hola a todos!

Como pueden ver estos son relatos cortos (Muy cortos) Sobre Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes, es una idea que me salió de pronto, al ver un dato curioso, no fue el del primer dato, ese se me perdió (Lo buscaré hasta en el rincón mas alejado de Internet) y luego encontré otro y otro y creo que tengo mas de 15 datos para escribirles pequeñas historias, eso si habrán parejas por todos lados.

Pasando a otras noticias, muy seguramente habrán historias con lemon, pero eso será mas adelante, por ahora disfrutaremos del fluff, las risas y un poco de angustia, de pronto hasta hayan relatos de parejas yaoi y yuri, pero todo depende del dato y de la inspiración que me nazca.

Como son relatos sueltos, no creo que alguna de las historias tenga continuación, pero de pronto, tal vez, quizás, sientan que otros datos se complementen con las demás, todo es cuestión de perspectivas.

Hay bastantes historias en las que son compilaciones de relatos y muchos tienen los datos de que pareja son y todo eso... pero no se... me encanta que ustedes tengan la sorpresa de que pareja es o de quien estoy hablando.

Sin nada mas que decir espero que disfruten de todos los relatos y yo de vez en cuando estaré por aquí, respondiendo a todos sus reviews.

Un saludo especial a sonrais777 (Chica, aun estoy haciendo el dibujo de Claude salvaje), ElbaKheel y a maestrojgc. Es un Honor tener un review de ustedes.

Bye Bye!


	4. Dato 4

**Dato 4**

 **Decir "estoy bien" es una de las mentiras más comunes en el mundo.**

-Estoy bien, Nino, es solo que no he dormí bien anoche.-

Si lo repito muchas veces, estoy seguro que terminaré creyéndomelo, aunque la realidad era otra, tengo que seguir mostrando una sonrisa que estoy completamente seguro, termina engañando a todo el mundo.

Estoy bien

Estoy bien

Estoy bien

Sesiones de fotos, chino, esgrima, piano, violín y cuando no tenía alguna de estas actividades extracurriculares… Encerrado en casa. Sinceramente a veces quisiera darle un premio a Hawkmoth por hacer aparecer a los akumatizados, por qué ser Chat Noir era la única vía de escape que había encontrado para poder salir un poco de la rutina… pero ahora no parecía ser suficiente, la sensación era agobiante y algunas veces sentía que no podía respirar.

-Chat Noir, ¿Estas bien?-

Aquella pregunta de parte de Ladybug hace que todo se rompa dentro de mí, se suponía que teniendo la máscara los sentimientos que me ahogaban por un momento se esfumaban, pero al parecer que hasta aquí llega la sensación de frustración y tristeza, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta, me obligué a hablar, pareciera que esas dos únicas palabras hubieran arañado todo mi pecho.

-Estoy bien…-

Ladybug me mira aún más preocupada que antes, le dije lo que quería oír e hice la sonrisa que siempre tenía que hacer para que nadie tuviera que preguntarme nada más, entonces porque… porque ella tiene esa expresión. Sin ni siquiera poder pensarlo a fondo siento como ella me rodea con sus delicados y cálidos brazos.

-No me mientas Chat.-

Veo como unas gotas caen en su hombro, miro hacia el cielo, pero no había ni una sola nube, solo la luna y Algunas pocas estrellas, mis ojos ardieron un poco y al restregármelos note la humedad.

Estaba llorando, intenté apartar las lágrimas, con el dorso de mi mano pero estas no habían parado de salir, Ladybug me apretó un poco más y baje mis brazos.

-No estoy bien…-

Simplemente me derrumbe, mis piernas no podían sostenerme por más tiempo y caí de rodillas, Ladybug también cayó conmigo, pero increíblemente el nudo de mi garganta había desaparecido, respondí al abrazo y grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me daban. De inmediato sentí la paz que hace tanto tiempo estaba buscando.

-Lo siento, no, no debí…-

-Tranquilo Gatito, está bien, Pero no mientas, estoy segura que lo que te esté pasando, hay muchas personas que estarían dispuestas a escucharte.-

-Ok Gracias-

-Ahora otra vez ¿Estas Bien?-

\- Si, Ahora estoy mucho mejor.-

Si alguien tiene datos que me quieran compartir, dejen review!


	5. Dato 5

**Dato 5**

 **"La verdad es lo que es, y sigue siendo aunque se piense al revés". Antonio Machado.**

¡No, no, no, no, NO! Simplemente lo que acabo de presenciar NO puede ser verdad, de seguro sigo durmiendo, o talvez me comí algo en mal estado que está haciendo que tenga alucinaciones, de seguro que la crepa de helado, chocolate y banano que me comí hace un buen rato tenía algo raro, ya sabía yo que la "Cita" que había tenido con Adrien era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, acabo de pellizcarme y así compruebo que en definitiva no estaba durmiendo…

No era una pesadilla… esto es la realidad…

Y acabo de ver quien es Chat Noir en realidad o quien es Adrien en verdad.

No entendía como mi cuerpo no hacia lo que yo le ordenaba, ¡Estúpidas piernas! ¡Traicioneras! ¡Deberían estar corriendo lo más lejos posible de aquel chico apuesto! ¡Pero noooo, justo ahora pareciera que estuvieran pegadas al suelo! Y yo lo único que hago es aguantar la respiración al ver que Adrien ahora me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos pero después… sonrió. ¡por qué demonios está sonriendo! ¡Y más de aquella forma! El muy… astuto sonreía como solo Chat Noir podría hacerlo, no podía ser verdad, y cuando justo iba a abrir la boca para al menos soltar unas silabas, mis piernas por fin responden y huyen lo más rápido que pueden ¡Esperen! ¡Quería quedarme a hablar con él!

Lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de alejarme a toda velocidad hasta mi casa fue a Adrien gritando mi nombre.

Al llegar a mi casa, contesté como una autómata todo lo que me preguntaron mis padres y me fui directo a mi cama, me arropé haciendo que mis propias cobijas formando un bunker en contra de la realidad que me estaba atacando en ese momento, Tikki me estaba hablando pero no la escuchaba, poco a poco el cansancio mental y las lágrimas me estaban adormeciendo y dejé cerrar mis ojos.

Ya era de noche cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, al ver hacia un lado, Tikki se encontraba durmiendo muy cerca de donde yo estaba, menos mal no me moví demasiado, podría haber aplastado a la pobre, con mucho cuidado la cubrí con la pequeña mantita que hace un buen tiempo había hecho para ella y Salí de la cama hacia mi balcón, la luna estaba en todo lo alto, el viento me refrescaba y aquel gato de ojos verdes me observaba con intensidad…

Espera… ¿¡que!?

-¡¿Chat Noir?! Q-q-q-que que haces a-aquí

-Yo… pues… la verdad, quería verte-

-D-deberías irte, Es demasiado tarde así que…-

-Estás decepcionada…- Aquello me inquieto, porque más que una pregunta, pareciera una afirmación, que no era cierta, no es decepción, nunca podría serlo. -Sé que en la escuela, yo no soy de tu agrado así que…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Oh por dios, no, no, no, eso no es cierto, Adrien, Digo Chat.-

Ok mi lengua de nuevo se enreda, intento respirar un poco para aclarar mis ideas, cierro mis ojos pero puedo ver un brillo verde al lado mío, era ahora Adrien quien estaba al lado mío, mirándome, como si yo fuera lo más interesante del mundo o tuviera monos en la cara, la verdad prefiero a los monos.

-Entonces… porque siempre que intento acercarme a ti pareciera que quisieras huir todo el tiempo… y tartamudeas, si te desagrado por favor dime.-

Ante esto no puedo evitar sonrojarme y pensar porque fue que me enamoré del chico que tengo a mi lado.

-No, no me desagradas, al contrario, tú eres muy importante para mí, es solo que fue una sorpresa enorme para mí que tu fueras mi… digo el compañero de Ladybug.-

-¿De verdad purrrincess?-

¿Enserio él había hecho eso? No puedo creer que le haya salido tan natural como a Chat, pero me ayuda a comprender que ambos, son la cara de una misma moneda.

-Si… me gustas…- Y mi lengua vuelve a hacer lo que se le da la gana. El silencio reina mientras yo intento hacer que mi lengua vuelva a dar señales de vida después de soltar semejante declaración, pero no y lo que es peor, el chico me está viendo con los ojos bien grandes… pero después sonríe. ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Es enserio?! Me va a volver más loca de lo que ya estoy. Me va a enamorar más de lo que ya estoy.

La forma en la que me mira hace que me quede quietecita en mi sitio, sin poder apartar la mirada. Por dios, sus ojos son tan hermosos, sinceros, leales y valientes, iguales a los de Chat Noir, supongo que aunque diga que es mentira, por fin conozco todo de él. Yo misma en un arrebato de valentía como los que suele tener Ladybug hago desaparecer toda la distancia que tenemos ambos y lo beso.

-Supongo que es un buen momento para decirte que tú también me gustas. My Lady-

-Tu- tu Sabes…-

-¿Que eres Ladybug? Si… Fue un accidente hace un par de días…-

Rayos, creo que me desmayé.

ElbaKheel: Muchas gracias por avisarme, Que pena (/o\\) Ya está corregido pero no se por que en la app aun me aparece el error.

Sol: Claro que habrá mas!

sonrais777: No se si haya continuación eso solo los datos lo dirán

Recuerden que pueden mandarme datos, pueden ser buenas historias.


	6. Dato 6

**Dato 6**

 **"Intenta aprender algo sobre todo y todo sobre algo". Thomas Henry Huxley**

La educación que había recibido Félix Agreste desde la tierna edad de 4 años, simplemente era la mejor de todas, desde Biología hasta economía pasando por todos los campos de las humanidades, además de que gracias a su gran intelecto nato, hacían que el chico rubio de ojos azul grisáceo fuera prácticamente un genio y aunque no necesitara entrar en un centro de educación, para complementar su educación en la sociedad el había aceptado –A regañadientes– la petición de entrar en el colegio Dupont.

Lo que había encontrado allí, no era ni lo más remotamente cercano a lo que había leído en todos los libros que habían pasado por sus manos, mucha gente –Demasiada a su parecer– estaba a su alrededor, al principio siendo su obstinación la que actuaba primero, aun se enfrascaba en leer en privado como lo haría en su casa, como debería ser.

La primera en intentar en acercarse a él fue Bridgette: Molesta y patosa pero alegre y generosa como ninguna, gracias a ella –Aunque le duela admitirlo– Conoció a su mejor amigo Allan, y después de eso al aún más Molesto Claude y después se permitió a cruzar más palabras con Allegra quien siendo del mismo estatus social apenas si se habían cruzado un par de saludos en algunas reuniones sociales. Había adquirido más conocimiento del que había esperado, había conocido la amistad verdadera, y el mismo había aprendido varias veces a dar una mano en cualquier situación.

Bridgette parecía siempre ser un sol molesto de verano, brillante y alegre, siempre tiene una sonrisa, muchas veces le había visto dar una mano totalmente desinteresada a todo aquel que lo necesitara, según Allan su sazón en la cocina era tan bueno como el de sus padres quienes tenían la mejor pastelería de parís, ella siempre le perseguía e intentaba que saliera con el a cualquier sitio, pero nunca le aceptaba y por algunas fracciones de segundo su sonrisa desaparecía, pero aun así al siguiente día seguía pidiéndole salir, pocas veces había visto en ella un carácter fuerte en especial cuando Claudia hacia alguna de las suyas, pero en esos momentos en los que demostraba tal sentido de justicia nunca había sido capaz de apartar su mirada.

Jamás había pensado que la magia fuera realidad, pero allí estaba en forma de un diminuto, molesto y lleno de queso camembert, Plagg le había dado la oportunidad de conocer una vista completamente diferente de la ciudad que le había visto crecer, desde las alturas, saltando ágilmente de techo en techo, y descansando en la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel. Siendo Chat Noir había también aprendido a proteger literalmente del mal a muchas personas y entre todo eso había protegido a su compañera a Ladybug

Lo que había leído sobre el amor jamás le haría justicia a lo que sentía en todo su ser cuando veía a Ladybug, nunca en su vida se había maravillado tanto por una persona tan única como ella, fuerte, valiente, decidida, además de amable y gentil, ella iluminaba su día, siempre rogaba que un Akuma apareciera únicamente para poder pelear junto a ella, no había mejor momento en el que sentía que ellos dos juntos eran imparables, justamente con ella estaba aprendiendo lo que era el amor, una nueva materia en la que esperaba volverse un experto, pero algo iba un poco mal, ya que toda referencia que había visto tanto en películas como en libros para acercarse a ella al parecer no funcionaba y eso le frustraba un poco.

-¿Que pasa Chat? ¿Acaso un gato te comió la lengua?-

-No, pero de verdad espero que cierta mariquita lo haga-

El gato se había deshecho del espacio personal de la mariquita, pero rodando sus ojos, puso su dedo en su nariz y lo había alejado de ella.

-De verdad Chat, no tienes ni idea de conquistar a una chica-

-Es eso lo que tú crees My Lady-

-No Chaton, eso es algo de lo que estoy segura, Bye Chat Noir.-

Y se había ido, como lo hacía todas las veces que la veía para alguna patrulla nocturna, El era un chico demasiado listo y sabía prácticamente de todo, desde Biología hasta Economía, pasando por todas las ramas de las humanidades. Pero estaba completamente decidido de conocer absolutamente todo de ella y la amaría aun sin saber quién estaba bajo la máscara roja de puntos negros.

Supongo que ningún libro lo preparó para la sorpresa que se llevaría al observar el rostro debajo de dicha mascara. Su cara era todo un poema.

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Y Volví...

Jamas pensé que de Firefox iba a sacar un Dato tan interesante como este, lo gracioso del tema es que este fic va a terminar siendo casi todos de Felix y Bridgette, No es culpa mía! todo es culpa de mi mente que adora a esta pareja... Es que son geniales! y- y- y Simplemente mi mente no deja de crear cosas de ellos. el mundo es cruel por no dejar que thomas avanzaran con ellos, pero por eso mismo estamos nosotros, para llenarlos de vida y crear historias lem... Digo ejem... Historias maravillosas de ellos, en otras noticias la autora de este fic les agradece por el apoyo y los reviews, ella esta derramando lagrimas de colores por sus comentarios de apoyo.

Bye Bye!


	7. Dato 7

**Dato 7**

 **Cuando estas enfadado con alguien, esa persona ocupa el 80% de tus pensamientos.**

-¡Estúpido tomate! ¡Que se cree ese intento de… de vegetal!-

Chloe Burgeois caminaba de un lado a otro por todo la tienda de ropa, midiéndose cualquier cosa que ella encontrara en su camino mientras soltaba algunos improperios contra su compañero de clases Nathaniel Kurlzberg. Aun no le cabía en la cabeza que el chico tímido y bueno para nada fuera capaz de detenerla cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a la panadera por atreverse a besar a Adrien.

-Vámonos Sabrina, no hay nada que me guste de aquí-

-Pero Chloe, este conjun…-

-¡VAMONOS!

Sin decir nada más Chloe con pasos duros, salió de la tienda, pero al salir del centro comercial le dio celular y su tarjeta de crédito a Sabrina.

-Toma y gasta lo que quieras, si mi padre pregunta yo estoy contigo, necesito estar sola.-

-Pero…-

Chloe caminó durante un buen rato, sin saber exactamente sus pasos donde la llevarían, pero cada paso que daba sentía como la rabia de que el tomate se la diera de muy filósofo, cuando el también debería estar ardiendo de ira al ver a su panadera besando a otro chico… No necesitaba su lastima, en ese momento no necesitaba su abrazo, ni tampoco ocultarse en su pecho mientras soltaba patéticas lagrimas…

 _-No Chloe, déjalos en paz-_

 _-Déjame tomate, voy a poner en su lugar a esa muerta de ham…-_

 _-¡Sé que duele Chloe! ¿Lo has visto, no es cierto?-_

 _-N-no se de lo que me estas habla…-_

 _-No mientas, tú has visto… su mirada… como la mira a ella, la única diferencia es que yo… yo siempre he visto como Marinette veía a Adrien.-_

 _-Duele Chloe, pero no siempre se puede ganar.-_

Había llegado a un parque grande y sin detenerse camino hacia la zona verde con grandes árboles, ya no importándole nada más se quitó sus zapatillas y se permitió andar descalza, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la hierba fresca en sus pies y en un acto aún más grande de rebeldía contra si misma desato su coleta y se acostó en el césped, el día era perfecto todo el cielo era azul y las nubes aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo.

Su rabia por Nathaniel no desaparecía, prácticamente no había dejado pensar en ese tonto casi todo el tiempo desde que había pasado eso y lo odiaba, cerro sus ojos tratando de tomar el aire lo más posible y luego soltarlo en un largo suspiro algo que le pareció un grito silencioso, no volvió a abrir los ojos, hasta que un molesto sonido, le hacía despertar algo aletargada. ¿Acaso se había atrevido a quedarse dormida en medio de un sucio parque?

-¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien?-

Esa maldita voz la reconocería en cualquier esquina del mundo, justo de la persona que menos quería ver en este momento. Justo los ojos turquesa que no quería volver a ver.

-Que quieres Nathaniel-

-N-nada te quedaste dormida y…-

Chloe veía como sostenía su libreta de dibujo contra su pecho, como si estuviera protegiéndolo con su vida, además se dio cuenta de otro detalle importante, cuando se había incorporado, una tela oscura un poco gruesa se había caído hacia su regazo, su chaqueta. Estaba tibia y su olor la atrapo por un segundo.

-E-estabas temblando, e-el viento es muy f-fresco y… y… n-no quería despertarte…-

Aun recostada en el césped volteo su cara al sentir como su cara estaba empezando a calentarse, ¿De verdad se estaba sonrojando? ¿Ella? Sintiendo como su ira aumentaba y dispuesta a gritarle y lanzarle su chaqueta a la cara, pero al momento de voltear a verlo su respiración salió de todos sus pulmones al ver los ojos de Nathaniel tan cerca de ella, el muy… ojilindo, se había recostado también en el césped, mirándola como si se encargara de grabarlo en su mente para después dibujarla.

-Eres muy bonita… Chloe- Susurró tan quedamente que por un segundo pensó que había imaginado que esa frase no había salido de su boca… ¿¡Cómo es que ahora estaba pensando en acercarse más a su cara!? Estúpido tomate, le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos. ¡Estúpido y mil veces estúpido tomate!

¡Y ahora qué haría para sacárselo de la cabeza! ¡Si el 100% de sus pensamientos los ocupaba en ese tonto tomate!

 ** _ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

Hola a todos!

Un Nathloe nunca está de mas! Es mi pareja favorita despues del Feligette! es que son tan geniales! Espero que mi deseo se cumpla y en un increible giro de los acontecimientos Chloe se fije en el tomatito, yo se que el amor de Thomas es maravilloso.

Sol: Que no se note que yo tambien amo el Feligette

SAMP: Wow me alegra que te gusten, u y sobre las continuaciones, no se cual dato sirva para continuarlas...


	8. Dato 8

**Dato 8**

 **Tocar un instrumento de música puede aliviar el estrés, mejorar la creatividad y tiene el beneficio añadido de hacer que te veas más atractivo.**

Para Félix tocar el piano era un lujo que ya casi no se permitía darse, hace mucho tiempo habían cesado sus clases con aquel instrumento, su padre había considerado que ya era lo suficientemente diestro con el instrumento para ser considerado un mérito más en su larga lista de cosas que ya sabía hacer, así que simplemente intercambio su clase de piano por otra que solo hablaba de números y economía, a pesar de que querer decirle a su padre que no quería dejar esa clase, accedió a cambiar aquella clase. Gracias al instrumento se sentía conectado a los dulces momentos que podía recordar cuando su madre estaba en casa, desde muy pequeño la señora Agreste había compartido con el muchas tonadas que descubrían miles de sentimientos en él y como el buen niño que siempre había sido, se había dedicado a escucharlas y a aprenderlas, esperando el momento de que tal vez en el futuro el mismo enseñara esas mismas canciones a sus propios hijos.

Muy pocas veces pasaba por el salón de música de la mansión, el lugar parecía congelado en el tiempo, absolutamente nada de lo que había en esa habitación había sido cambiado de lugar, y ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo casi absolutamente nada había cambiado en ese lugar, de verdad parecía que estuviera estancada en él tiempo.

Un sonido resonó en toda la mansión y a través de el mismo, una nota de "Do" y casi en el mismo instante reconoció la tonada que estaba escuchando, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a aumentar su velocidad al mismo tiempo que todos sus recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, recordando a una única mujer que le tocaba la primera canción que le había enseñado, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la sala de música.

Bridgette de verdad no esperaba haberse perdido en aquel lugar tan grande, pero se había sentido tan emocionada al estar en casa de su crush, que simplemente su cabecita había dejado de funcionar correctamente, bendita y maldita sea la suerte que tenía; estaba en casa de Félix gracias a una tarea en conjunto y se suponía que iba a la cocina a tomar una simple servilleta para poder medio arreglar el estropicio que había provocado: un té y unas cuantas galletitas regadas en el suelo cuando tropezó con algo en la había botado en el suelo, ella juraba que era algo negro pero cuando cayó no vío nada, totalmente ruborizada y apenada, salió corriendo de la habitación y buscar un paño para limpiar, sin darle tiempo a Félix de decirle absolutamente nada, después de andar 5 minutos ella misma parecía no creer que se hubiera perdido en la casa del chico que le gustaba.

Ella sentía que había caminado por horas en aquel lugar, no era absolutamente nada igual a lo que tenía en su propia casa, es ahora más que nunca que se daba cuenta de la calidez que tenía su hogar, este lugar estaba muy limpio y cada cosa que había visto estaba tan perfectamente cuadrado que estaba segura que si movía algo seguramente se activaría un sistema de seguridad o algo, pero lo que más le impactaba de todo aquello era que estaba… completamente solo, esto la asusto un poco, no había absolutamente nadie en el lugar, se sentía la soledad en cada pisada que ella recorría buscando como regresar con la persona que estaba cargando con toda esta soledad en sus hombros, para abrazarlo, y decirle que no estaba sólo.

Ella se detuvo de repente en una puerta entrecerrada, vio algo en él, sin poder evitarlo entro y se encontró con esta habitación encerrada en el tiempo, era un lugar amplio, pero oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas, siguiendo su impulso, y rogando que no se encendiera ninguna alarma, las extendió, cada una de ellas haciendo que el lugar se llenara de luz y de la calidez del sol de la tarde, al voltear que quedó maravillada habían varios muebles que tenían distintas esculturas y en las paredes habían muchas fotografías, poso su mirada en cada una de ellas, eran fotografías de una mujer rubia de ojos verdes que siempre estaba sonriente, habían fotografías del padre de Félix, muchas de ellas con la mujer rubia y también uniéndose a ellas a un pequeño rubio con el pelo un poco alborotado, sonrió ante lo que tenía en frente, eran una familia, estaba segura que la calidez y el amor que sentía al entrar en su casa también había estado en ésta gran mansión. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado con el pequeño que estaba sonriente en las fotografías? ¿Qué había pasado con…?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un momento al ver el gran piano que estaba en medio de la habitación, se acercó a él y lo acarició lentamente, abrió la tapa encontrándose con las teclas blancas y negras, posó su dedo en una y como si solo hubiera sido ayer que alguien hubiera tocado en ellas ésta sonó y acordándose de la única melodía que había aprendido con el instrumento, intentó ubicar la tecla con la que iniciaba aquella simple melodía.

"Do"

Se alegró de sí misma al tocar la nota correcta y continuó tarareando la inocente cancioncita en sus labios mientras que tocaba la melodía.

"Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How i wonder what you are,  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky…"

Sin notar absolutamente nada a su alrededor continuó tarareando y tocando, hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba un instrumento, sus padres gracias a un capricho infantil le habían pagado algunas clases de piano, pero lo dejo al coger un lápiz, una hoja y una revista de moda, sonreía cuando estaba llegando al final de la tonada, aunque feliz, no quería terminar de tocar, estaba tocando la última tecla. Pero nunca en sus más locos y salvajes sueños esperaba esto.

-No te detengas-

Ella acató la orden inmediatamente mientras que Félix se sentaba a su lado mientras que ella volvía a empezar a tocar la canción, mientras ella tocaba el rubio le acompañaba. Era como un sueño, se sentía flotar en una nube, a pesar de estar emocionada, sentía que podía estar tranquila con él a su lado, intentaba estar concentrada en la canción, pero apenas si podía, quería mirarlo quería ver su expresión en ese momento, se dio cuenta que la canción estaba terminando, no quería que eso pasara, la conexión que sentía con él en estos momentos se acabaría, terminarían con una frase seca y volverían a su nula relación de compañeros, ella lo seguiría viendo de lejos y el seguiría rechazándola.

Tocó la última nota de lo que se sabía de la canción, y el silencio que le siguió le pareció tan triste y tan pesado, seguramente iba a regañarla por perderse y la echaría de su casa, pero lo que le pareció un silencio tan eterno no fue más que un instante mientras que tocaba muchas más notas en armonía, la melodía era tan alegre y le impresionaba como sus dedos largos y elegantes viajaban tan rápidamente entre las teclas, se apartó un poco para que el tuviera espacio para seguir con su interpretación, lo vio mientras las notas volaban rápidas y alegres por toda la habitación, el brillo melancólico y alegre que tenía en sus ojos nunca le había parecido tan hermoso, sus labios estaban un poco curveados hacia arriba en lo que parecía ser una tenue sonrisa.

¿Era posible enamorarse más de alguien?

Si… y ella lo acababa de confirmar.

Al terminar la melodía un silencio cómodo se instauró en el lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que no movía sus propios dedos de aquella manera, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, como si todas sus presiones pasaran por entre las cuerdas del piano, el martillo las aplastaba y el sonido que burbujeara haciendo que todo aquello desapareciera. Había jurado ver a su madre al abrir la puerta, pero la leve ilusión desapareció al ver a la chica de cabellos negros con coletas, y una sonrisa tan tranquila que le recordó a ella. No pudo evitar acercarse cuando estaba finalizando y mostrarle el resto de la composición que había realizado Mozart. Le impresiono lo cómodo que era estar con ella, así, sin decir nada y dejando las cosas pasar, como la suave brisa que estaba entrando a la habitación gracias a una ventana abierta.

-Fue impresionante, tocas muy hermoso Félix-

-Gracias, vamos aún tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Oh! Es cierto no pude encontrar tu cocina para ir por un paño…-

-Habían servilletas en la bandeja…-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Lo siento!-

-No te preocupes, vamos torpe, terminemos el trabajo-

-Ok, y perdón por entrar a la sala no pensé que…-

-Descuida…-

"Puedo volver a tocar para ti cada vez que quieras." Pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta, nunca admitiría que había disfrutado mucho de su compañía.

Al menos no por ahora, pero eso es otra historia.

 ** _ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

Hola a todooos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen estos datos, me esta empeando a gustar Mozilla, este dato lo saqué de allí, lo leí y se me encendío el bombillo!

Les sugiero que escuchen la Obra de Mozart de Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, es muy alegre y te sube el animo, yo la escuche completa para escribir este dato, es muy gracioso como funciona el pensamiento no? Estas pensando en musica, luego piensas en Felix y Bridgette y luego te imaginas a nuestro rubio tsundere favorito tocando Twinkle Twinkle Little Star en un piano, ajajaja es genial

Sol: Es que son tan lindoooooos!

Sonrais777 (Sama): Kyaaaa imaginate yo cuando lo escribí!

Samp: (Espero haber acertado): Yo se que merecen continuacion pero todo es culpa de esta cabecita mia!

Sin mas que decir... Oh no esperen! Tengo algo mas que decir!

 **Bonus…**

-Wow Brid, ¡Esos son muchos vestidos y son muy hermosos!-

Tikki revoloteaba cerca de su portadora cuando vio que había hecho todos esos dibujos desde que habían llegado de la casa de Félix.

-¡¿No es genial!? ¡Estoy pensando en hacer tantas cosas Tikki!-

-Eso es bueno Brid… Estas muy inspirada-

-Sí, y todo gracias a que me perdí, ¡Debería ser un crimen ser tan guapo!-

-Claro…- La pequeña Tikki miraba con ternura a su portadora.

-Tikki, no quiero que él esté más solo...-

-Y no lo estará, de eso estoy segura.-


End file.
